The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-284757, filed Dec. 27, 2011 is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that projects an image and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
Among methods for performing overdrive control of related art for improving the responsiveness of a liquid crystal display panel, there is a known method for performing overdrive control with the temperature of the liquid crystal display panel reflected in the overdrive control in consideration of the fact that a responsive characteristic of a liquid crystal display panel changes with temperature (JP-A-2006-195231 and JP-A-2006-162909, for example). According to the method described in JP-A-2006-195231, the amount of overdrive is outputted based on a lookup table and corrected by using a coefficient according to the temperature, and overdrive control is performed based on the corrected amount of overdrive. In the method described in JP-A-2006-162909, a display panel is divided into a plurality of areas, and the amount of overdrive is changed on a divided area basis.
To appropriately reflect the effect of temperature on the response characteristic of a liquid crystal display panel, it is desirable to accurately detect the temperature of the liquid crystal display panel. It is, however, not easy to accurately detect the temperature of a liquid crystal display panel. To this end, for example, the method described in JP-A-2006-162909 requires a plurality of temperature sensors. When the configuration of the related art described above is used in a projector including a liquid crystal display panel to perform overdrive control on the liquid crystal display, the following problems occur: A space where the plurality of temperature sensors are disposed needs to be provided in the projector; and using the plurality of temperature sensors complicates the control of the projector.